Les dangers des cacahuètes
by Nelja
Summary: On sous estime souvent les dangers de la présence de cacahuètes dans les bibliothèques. Avec en special guests le Bibliothécaire et la Mort.


_C'est mon premier essai d'une fic Discworld, et écrire sur un fandom au style aussi exceptionnel est difficile, mais fort réjouissant !_

_Le Bibliothécaire et la Mort appartiennent à Terry Pratchett - j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'ils sont emblématiques du Discworld, ils sont dans pratiquement tous les tomes. Cette histoire ne concerne pas un tome précis, même si les caractéristiques des bibliothèques sont traitées plus en détail dans "Le guet des orfèvres". Cette cacahuète précise est à moi, je ne pense pas devoir en être fière. :-)_

* * *

La première chose qu'on remarquait en général chez le bibliothécaire de l'Université de l'Invisible était qu'il était simiesque, couvert de poils roux, en un mot, qu'il appartenait à l'espèce dite des "Pongo pygmaeus" ou orangs-outangs.

La seconde chose qu'on remarquait en général était que malgré le point précédent, il détestait, de façon très ouverte et explicite, qu'on lui attribue le nom de "singe".

Souvent, par la suite, les victimes étaient trop handicapées ou se tenaient à trop bonne distance pour pouvoir faire toutes les autres enrichissantes observations possibles sur sa personne. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Mais la deux-cent-quarante-septième chose qu'aurait notée un observateur aussi assidu que téméraire était que le bibliothécaire, sur son lieu de travail, ne se nourrissait presque jamais de bananes comme l'aurait cru un esprit prompt à sauter aux conclusions (1), mais plutôt de cacahuètes.

Parce que le bibliothécaire aimait les livres, parfois au point où il regrettait qu'ils doivent avoir si fréquemment commerce avec l'espèce connue sous le nom de lecteurs. S'ils n'étaient pas bien traités, sa fierté professionnelle et ses sentiments en seraient blessés. Sans compter que les livres pouvaient toujours décider de prendre une vengeance bien justifiée contre leurs lecteurs et de jouer à qui serait le plus agressif. Et il se trouvait officier dans la seule bibliothèque où les livres avaient des chances de gagner (2).

Laisser des peaux de bananes traîner dans les allées auraient été une des pires justifications de vendetta possibles. Les peaux de banane attiraient les moisissures. Les livres haïssaient les moisissures.

Accessoirement, une peau de banane mal placée pouvait faire glisser un voleur, le rendre handicapé, et ensuite la Guilde ne manquait pas de réclamer des dommages et intérêts.

Les cacahuètes étaient autre chose. Une cosse ou une peau de cacahuète était à peine plus organique qu'un troll, et ne risquaient assurément pas de sembler des terres d'accueil riantes à la colonisatrice moisissure qui viendrait à passer.

L'anthropoïde aurait peut-être du mieux se rappeler le vieux proverbe de la guilde des bibliothécaires "Un troll ne peut pas moisir. Mais il peut te taper sur la tête."

* * *

"Tu me désespères vraiment là." s'exclama une voix à la droite du bibliothécaire. Il devina immédiatement que cela lui était adressé. Non pas parce que la voix venait dans sa direction, ni parce qu'il était le seul interlocuteur possible dans la pièce, mais parce que c'était le genre de voix méprisante et aigre qui, quand elle dit ce genre de choses, s'adresse non seulement à l'univers en général mais à chaque personne en particulier.

Cependant, il était en service, et au lieu de faire un grand sourire menaçant en rebroussant ses babines, il se contenta d'un "Oook ?" poli. On pouvait en général discuter avec les gens désagréables. Ils étaient plus faciles à convaincre de partir de cette façon que si on leur laissait entendre explicitement qu'on n'avait pas envie de les voir.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en signe de surprise. Son interlocuteur ressemblait à une cosse de cacahuète, mais se déplaçait sur de petites jambes ressemblant à des pelures de cacahuète roulées. Et elle présentait l'expression la plus désagréable qui ait jamais été arborée par un être de son espèce.

La bibliothécaire avait pourtant, au cours de ses lectures, vu des reproductions de la Cacahuète Sacrée qui avait été cause de cinq guerres saintes sanglantes, de la cacahuète qui, placée dans la mauvaise potion au mauvais moment, avait fait sauter la Guilde des alchimistes tellement fort qu'elle s'était retrouvée de l'autre côté du disque (3), et de la Grande Cacahua qui détruira le monde quand le Temps des Raisins Bleus sera venu. Mais celle-là les battait tous question expression désagréable.

"Comment peux-tu rester leur esclave ? Il est vrai que dans ce monde, les deux formes de vie dominantes sont les Humains et les Livres, mais justement, nous devrions nous rebeller. Associe-toi à moi, et nous reprendrons notre place légitime dans le monde. Tu es fort. Tu peux être libre."

Cela arrivait parfois, qu'à cause de sa puissance musculaire et d'une croyance mystique en une loi de la Nature (4) qui ne donnerait pas tous les talents à la même personne, on prenne le bibliothécaire pour un imbécile. Comme il n'en était pas un, la confusion durait en général exactement autant qu'il le désirait.

Il se gratta la tête d'un air pensif, demanda sur le ton le plus arriéré possible "Oook ?"

La cacahuète répéta son offre. "Toi fort. Toi pouvoir taper humains. Toi pouvoir taper livres. Nous devenir seigneurs."

Pourquoi les gens s'imaginaient-ils toujours que l'absence de grammaire rendait une phrase plus facile à comprendre ? Ceci dit, ce n'était pas entièrement faux. La stupidité inhérente de la proposition y apparaissait d'autant plus lumineusement, comme une étoile par une nuit sans lune.

Il mit la main en cornet contre son oreille, comme quelqu'un qui n'entend pas, ou ne comprend pas.

Même le bruit de pas de la cacahuète était excédé quand elle descendit vers lui, sautant de livre en livre, jusqu'à arriver à celui qui se trouvait si opportunément à une dizaine de centimètres de son oreille. "Je disais, singe sans cervelle, que..."

Les derniers mots se perdirent dans un bruit de mastication.

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas. Les bibliothécaire ne mangeait habituellement pas les cosses des cacahuètes. Voilà pourquoi elles trainaient dans les allées, soumises aux risques d'accidents magiques qui pouvaient les rendre vivantes, pensantes, exaspérantes, ou pire. Mais il fallait bien faire quelques sacrifices, de temps en temps.

Outre le fait qu'elle l'avait traité de singe, les menaces qu'elle proférait envers les humains et surtout les livres avaient été une très mauvaise idée. Il ne faut jamais parler à un bibliothécaire de faire du mal aux livres. Le petit vieux en pantoufles à l'air le plus inoffensif peut très bien cacher une hache à deux mains, et savoir s'en servir. (5)

Dans de tels circonstances, on regardait avec philosophie les conséquences qui pouvaient s'ensuivre du boulottage d'une créature magique. Tant pis s'il avait mauvaise haleine pendant une semaine, s'il se retrouvait environné d'éclairs bleutés pendant quelques semaines, ou si le Cercle de Protection des Espèces Non Encore Existantes lui cherchait noise.

Il rota, et se gratta la tête.

Peut-être devrait-il trouver plus inoffensif que les cacahuètes. Ou accepter de souiller une corbeille à papiers en y mettant autre chose que du papier.

* * *

"CREATURE MAGIQUE NON ENCORE NOMMEE MAIS ISSUE D'UNE CACAHUETE ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu me cherches ?"

"NON. JE PENSAIS AU CONTRAIRE QUE C'ETAIT UN TERME POLI. MAIS JE N'AI PAS DE DON POUR LA CHOSE. APPAREMMENT."

La cacahuète fixa son interlocuteur avec autant de conviction que peut le faire un être sans yeux.

"Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas un humain ni un livre, toi ! Ca te dit de me rejoindre dans ma quête pour l'éradication des espèces dominantes ?"

La Mort essaya de se gratter la gorge, ce qui, vu sa physiologie, produisit un bruit de grincement d'os.

"ILS LE SERONT TOUS. ERADIQUES. A UN MOMENT OU A UN AUTRE. MAIS JE CRAINS QUE CE SOIT UNE FAIBLE CONSOLATION."

"Consolation ? Par rapport à quoi ?"

"VOUS VENEZ JUSTE D'ETRE MANGE."

"Quoi ? Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Je veux une preuve !!"

"VU LEUR EMPLACEMENT ACTUEL, JE NE VOUS CONSEILLE PAS DE JETER UN OEIL A VOS RESTES MORTELS. LA VUE EN CHOQUERAIT PLUS D'UN."

"Parce que tu crois que je suis si facilement choquable ? Je regarderai si je veux. Argh. Beuaaaargh..."

"J'AI PEU D'EXPERIENCE EN CE QUI CONCERNE LES GENS DE VOTRE ESPECE."

"Beuuuuaaaaaarrrghhhhhhh..."

"MAIS LA GRANDE CACAHUA S'INTERESSE A VOUS. C'EST PAR LA."

"Baaaaaahhhhh."

"JE VOUS CONSEILLE DE VOUS REPRENDRE AVANT. VOMIR DEVANT UNE DEESSE FAIT TOUJOURS MAUVAIS EFFET, ET LA GRANDE CACAHUA N'EST PAS REPUTEE POUR SA PATIENCE."

"Hmmm."

"BONNE CHANCE. VOUS EN AUREZ BESOIN."

* * *

_(1) Le saut aux conclusions était discipline olympique à Ephebe, jusqu'à ce qu'un des champions en titre arrive directement à la conclusion que les discussions entre philosophes n'intéressaient personne, par rapport aux activités sportives impliquant de beaux hommes nus._

_(2) Tout livre, y compris non magique, peut vous tomber méchamment sur le pied dans de telles circonstances, mais cela équivaut à un point marqué, pas une victoire. Alors qu'une expédition sans billet de retour dans la dimension des Livres Mangeurs d'Hommes __est_ une victoire.

_(3) Heureusement pour les alchimistes, et pour les heureux lecteurs qui sinon n'auraient jamais pu observer ladite image, l'expérience était reproductible._

_(4) Ou en la Grande Déesse Waniwata, qui en effet se refuse à créer certains individus plus talentueux que d'autres, et pèse la Force, la Beauté, l'Intelligence et autres attributs dans une grande balance à huit plateaux pour créer des individus différents, mais complémentaires. Cependant, elle ne s'occupe que de la naissance des poulpes. Les poulpes ont la société la plus égalitaire du Disque. La déesse Waniwata n'a jamais une seconde de temps libre pour se marrer un bon coup, et est très mal considérée par les autres dieux._

_(5) Surtout si sa petite taille cache le fait que c'est un nain. Mais ce n'est même pas une condition nécessaire._


End file.
